


Filthy Bastard

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Jock Straps, M/M, Smut, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is sweaty and Reid is aroused. The two are connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Bastard

Reid heard the sound of up-tempo hip-hop coming from Morgan’s home gym end, and immediately discarded his book and hurried towards the room. He intercepted Morgan in the hallway, shirtless and using a towel to wipe his damp face. The man let out a surprised whoosh of air as Reid grabbed him by both arms and shoved him against the wall off the hallway.  
  
“Spencer-” he said, but was cut off when the thinner man pressed their mouths together. “I’m sweaty,” he said with a breathless grin when Reid finally pulled away.  
  
“And I’m aroused,” Reid reasoned, sliding his hands up to take the towel from Morgan and fling it aside. “Good combination.” He pressed his hips forward to illustrate his point, pressing his hardness into Morgan’s awakening erection. He was quickly unbuttoning his own shirt when Morgan spoke again.  
  
“Come join me in the shower then baby,” he purred, “I can get clean and make you feel so good.”  
  
“No,” the man said surely, pushing his shirt away and starting on his belt and button fly, kissing across Morgan’s jaw and down, where he inhaled deeply against the crook of the man’s neck. “You smell really good right now.”  
  
“That so?” Reid could hear the amusement in Morgan’s voice as he lifted his arms to give himself an experimental sniff, then shrugged. As he made to move his arms back down Reid’s own shot up, squeezing his biceps and forcing his arms to stay elevated as he leant back to drink in the sight of his strong lover, wiggling his hips to free himself from his loosened slacks.  
  
“Yes.” He shimmed out of his pants and kicked them aside. “The smell of you, it’s just so-” he bit down on his bottom lip, allowing his brain to focus on the way their proximity flooded his olfactory system with the man’s scent. He let go of Morgan’s arms instead to run his hands over his chest, and lowered his mouth against his skin and licked a stripe along his clavicle. He tasted as good as he smelled, musky and tangy. “Derek...” he murmured, planting kisses over his shoulder.  
  
“God I love it when you’re filthy,” Morgan moaned, hands finally moving to glide across the man’s back.  
  
“Not filthy,” he dissented, nipping at his jaw. “Sweating is a natural cooling response, and although it is bacteria on the skin that causes odour, sweating is not- we need to have sex right now.”  
  
Morgan groaned, clearly not used to Reid interrupting his own spout of facts. He was surprisingly cooperative when Reid grabbed the waistband of his shorts and dragged him by them into the living room, turning on the floor and pressing the older man against the back of the couch. He spread his hand out over the back of the man’s head to keep him in place as he kissed him, snaking his tongue forward quickly and gaining entry to Morgan’s mouth, flicking teasingly against his teeth and then intertwining with the other’s man’s. The little sounds Morgan made in response, the bump of his hips forward which rubbed their clothed erections together, the invading smell of him was enough to drive Reid dizzy with want.  
  
Morgan’s rough hands moved expertly over his torso as Reid pulled his underwear down one-handed, and then tugged at Morgan’s shorts. As soon as he was exposed he palmed the man’s considerable erection contained in the fabric of his jock strap – emerald green, a colour Reid loved against the rich tones of Morgan’s skin.  
  
“Is it really just me all sweaty that’s got you so damn horny, baby?” Morgan asked, cupping Reid’s face as he kissed back, flicking his thumb over a sensitive pink nipple.  
  
“I don’t think you appreciate just how powerful a sense smell is,” he reasoned, and licked a line up Morgan’s neck, glad to feel him arch up into his body. “It used to frustrate me so much, before we were romantically involved. You’d smell so good, and the urge to press up against you and smell you up close was almost overwhelming. And it was always better – so, harder - at work, because you don’t wear cologne so it doesn’t distract from smells that might be present at a crime scene.”  
  
“You don’t like me wearing cologne?” Morgan asked, even as Reid pushed between his knees and squeezed his erection, the other hand clasping his bicep as his mouth moved in kisses and licks over his chest.  
  
“I like it.” He blew a cool stream of air out over one of Morgan’s nipples, delighted as it hardened. “I just prefer the way you smell naturally. Right now, after working out. In the morning. After work. After sex. Especially after sex.”  
  
Morgan’s hand snaked around his hip and his fingers fluttered against the hard skin of his cock, and while Reid couldn’t help groaning and pushing his hips forward, he reached down and pushed the hand away.  
  
“Spencer?” Morgan kissed at the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Can I fuck you, Derek?” he asked, returning the kiss as he pressed his body into the other man’s. ‘Fuck’ was the preferred verb for both of them; because it fit the intensity of their sexual interaction much better than any euphemism could, even ‘making love’. Their fucking was lovemaking, even when it wasn’t sweet and slow and gentle.  
  
“Yes,” he breathed without hesitation, stealing kisses between his words. “I love-” kiss, “that-” kiss, “you al-” another kiss, “-ways ask.” A slide of Reid’s tongue against Morgan’s swollen bottom lip.  
  
It had never crossed Reid’s mind not to ask. It had taken a long time and every ounce of trust Morgan had to consider letting Reid top him, and while he was confident Morgan didn’t simply “let” him do it, but actively wanted it, they both needed that question of consent and permission.  
  
“C’mon,” he muttered, extracting himself from against Morgan’s damp dark flesh. They moved, and as they went Morgan tucked his thumbs under the straps of his jock. Reid spotted this and leant over to slap at his hand firmly. “Leave it on.”  
  
Morgan grinned, letting the elastic snap back into place and assuming a position with his arms braced on the leather sofa and his knees on the floor in front of it. Reid joined him between his knees, fumbling in the coffee table for the bottle of lube he was sure was there from their last living room encounter. He was glad when he retrieved it to realise it was regular and not scented, so it wouldn’t distract from the smell of his lover, who arched his back and pushed out his backside invitingly. Reid studies the smooth skin of the man’s back, pulled taught over strong muscles, the damp sheen of sweat and the bands of green elastic stretched around his hips and at the top of each thigh, exposing his round cheeks while supporting – or now confining – his erection.  
  
“Derek, I hope you’re proud of your ass,” Reid noted, leaning back on his haunches as he squeezed a dollop of lube onto his finger.  
  
“What?” he chuckled.  
  
“Proud. It’s wonderful.”  
  
“Ass man.”  
  
“Definitely,” he agreed. Morgan chose that moment to wiggle his hips alluringly. Reid felt a growl rumble in his chest and he leant forward, kissing along Morgan’s spine as he ran a finger around the delicate pucker of flesh set between such strong muscles. The delicacy of it was deceptive, because when Reid pressed his finger he met resistance. He let his other hand wander over Morgan’s back, reassuring even as it explored the expanse of flesh. He pushed his finger through and Morgan moaned, at first moving away from the intrusion and then pushing back.  
  
Reid bumped his hips forward, sliding his hardness against the top of Morgan’s thigh, against the elastic of his jock as he relished the constricting heat around his finger, anticipating how spectacular it always did and would feel around his cock.  
  
“C’mon, I’m not a little virgin, baby,” Morgan moaned, pushing back again.  
  
“Oh, so you want another?” Reid raised an eyebrow as Morgan peered back at him.  
  
“Don’t tease.”  
  
“Say it,” he prompted, long having been appreciative of Morgan’s fondness for verbal communication during their most intimate moments.  
  
“I want you to put another finger up my ass,” he said, without looking away from Reid. The man bit back a groan and slowly withdrew his finger, and coated two this time.  
  
“You look so good like this, you know,” Reid noted as he pushed two slick fingers inside. He curled them down and sought the man’s prostate, delighted to hear a gasp and a groan escape from his lover when his finger found the sensitive bundle of nerves. Morgan was ultra sensitive, and Reid knew it wouldn’t take much of his fingers twisting and stretching to prepare him. He avoided his sweet spot, aware even careless fingers could easily tip him over the edge.  
  
“Spencer, more. Fuck me. Get in me.” He didn’t need prompting this time to ask for what he wanted, pushing back on the fingers. Reid extracted them slowly, and spread a last lot of lube over his thus neglected hard cock. He spread one palm on Morgan’s rear and pushed a cheek apart, angling himself with the other hand, the tip at Morgan’s crinkled entrance. He pushed forward firmly, relishing Morgan’s moan and surrendering muscles as he breeched him, stilling as Morgan’s muscles clamped around the head of his cock.  
  
“Fuck, Derek,” he gasped, gripping the man’s hips. “You okay?”  
  
“Jeez, baby,” Morgan murmured, bracing his arms on the sofa, “I will be when you get it all in me.”  
  
Reid gave a breathless laugh and pushed his hips forward slowly, stretching the man’s tight warmth to accommodate his dimensions, which were nothing he’d ever been self conscious about even comparative to Morgan’s considerable size. When his pelvis pressed against the man’s rear he paused, giving the man time to adjust and noting the smell of sex pouring off them both, the shimmer of sweat over Morgan’s back, the dampness he could feel on his own skin.  
  
“Stop staring at my ass and move, Spencer,” Morgan muttered. Reid slapped the man’s thigh lightly and playfully before he started to move, dragging his hips back and pushing them forward again, naturally absorbing and cataloguing every sound Morgan made in response, every breath and every moan, every clench of his muscles and movement of his hips in response.  
  
It wasn’t long before he was rocking back to meet Reid’s strokes, trying to speed up the pace. It was impossible for Reid to go slowly when he was so consumed with the multi-sensory experience that was Morgan, and he held his hips tightly and moved his hips faster.  
  
“Derek, god,” he groaned. He wasn’t as loud as when he was on the receiving end, but he’d never been good at regulating his volume when they fucked.  
  
“Fuck, fuck,” Morgan sounded, muscles tight across his shoulders, “you’re fucking huge, baby!”  
  
Reid lowered himself along Morgan’s back so he could kiss down his spine, smiling at the exclamation and sparing him commentary on average penis sizes, because he’d heard them before and it made little difference when Morgan was the one being impaled.  
  
“And you’re tight, Derek. And hot. And sexy, love.” He straightened and slammed his hips forward harder, making Morgan gasp and swear and push back in quick succession.   
  
One of his hands moved from the sofa under himself, but Reid pulled at his arm and put it back on the couch.  
  
“No hands, Derek.” He kissed between his shoulder blades and then ran his tongue down the man’s spine as it arched up to meet the wet contact. “I promise I’ll make you cum, love it when you ejaculate without direct stimulation, you’re so sensitive-”  
  
“Spencer, please, faster!” Morgan’s head dropped into the crook of his arm, his toes curling as he moved with Reid’s long deep strokes. The man sped up, the strokes quicker and shallower, gripping at the man’s waist to keep them in time as they worked for both of their ends.  
  
It didn’t take much longer with the constant motion and friction for a series of long low moans to rumble up out of Morgan, shouting into his arms commands for ‘more’ and ‘faster’ and ‘don’t stop’ which Reid met with vigour.  
  
“Fuck, Spencer!”  
  
Reid tried to focus on continuing to give Morgan what he needed to ride out his orgasm instead of the delicious, constricting way his muscles cramped around his cock. Finally Morgan stilled and slumped a little, panting into the couch and groaning as Reid’s hips slowed.  
  
“Fuck, are you close?”  
  
“Mhmm,” Reid hummed, continuing the long slow strokes, teasing himself on the precipice of his own climax.  
  
“You wanna cum on me? In me?” He urged breathlessly, looking around. “On my chest. On my face. In my mouth, nngh, ah! Anything you want baby, anything.”  
  
Reid groaned at the wanton permission, speeding up and focusing on his own release. A coupled dozen strokes within Morgan’s tight heat and he came, yelling and grabbing at Morgan’s flesh, pulling his back up flush against his chest, emptying into his lover as he clumsily sought his mouth for a needy kiss.  
  
It was bliss and heat and pure feeling, lost with the man he loved, that meant everything t him. They collapsed in a mess of sweaty limbs, Morgan sprawled over the seat of the couch, Reid splayed across his back.  
  
“Good workout,” Morgan murmured finally. Reid smiled and withdrew gently, enjoying the last squeezes of the other’s muscles.  
  
“I love you, Derek.” He peppered kisses over the man’s shoulders.   
  
“Love you too, you filthy bastard.”  
  
“If you could see how amazing you look completely worn out like this,” he rubbed a finger firmly along Morgan’s perineum through the fabric of his jock strap, “you’d know it’s completely understandable.”  
  
“Your finger, baby,” he murmured, wiggling his hips, “if you keep doing that I’m gonna want another round.” He pushed himself up, rolling his shoulders and looking back at his lover.  
  
“That’s precisely the idea.”  
  
Reid kissed the man’s neck, pulling playfully at the elastic of his jock and pressing his residual hardness into the curve of Morgan’s rear.  
  
“Heh. Alright. In the shower this time though baby, we’ll be dirty and get clean.”


End file.
